comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophet of Stewardship (Earth-5875)
The Prophet of Stewardship was a san'shyuum Minor Prophet attached to the Fleet of Particular Justice. Alongside Soha 'Rolamee and Thel 'Vadamee, Stewardship was a part of the Particular Justice's Council of Masters. Biography Early Life Born in the Covenant mobile capital of ''High Charity'', the san'shyuum soon to be named Stewardship rose to the ranks of a religious, by influence of his family who had high influences within the High Council. When he became a Minor Prophet, Stewardship often worked with the Hierarchs and the Minor Prophet of Clarity (who served as an advisor to both). First Contact War In the last year of the First Contact War, the Prophet of Stewardship was attached to the Fleet of Particular Justice, in the battlecruiser ''Truth and Reconciliation'', commanded by Shipmaster Lat 'Ravamee. Fall of Reach During the Fall of Reach, the Prophet of Stewardship contacted the Prophet of Clarity on High Charity about the successful invasion the Covenant mounted on the planet, and the extermination of the humans there present, but expressed his sorrow for the thousands who died with the destruction of the Long Night of Solace, mainly Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee, whom he acknowledged as "a great, inspiring leader". Battle of Installation 04 When the Fleet of Particular Justice arrived in the Soell system while searching for the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], they discovered Installation 04. In this moment, Stewardship claimed complete authority over the discovery, as Halo was a religious matter rather than a military one. This requisition of leadership extremely bothered Supreme Commander 'Vadamee, who felt they should focus their attention on the incoming Pillar of Autumn and the humans, having just emerged from slipspace. Angered, Stewardship attempted to make contact with High Charity and the High Council to determine who should have control over the operation, but he remained without an answer. Thel 'Vadamee.]] Aboard the Truth and Reconciliation, Stewardship witnessed the begging of the Battle of Installation 04. As a first request, he ordered the fleet to not use plasma torpedoes to destroy the Pillar of Autumn, as he feared it could harm the "sacred ring", but this order was ultimately forbidden by 'Vadamee. Thinking Thel was out of his mind, he sent the Ossoona Isna 'Nosolee to infiltrate the human ship and discover vital information, though he was ultimately killed by the Autumn's captain Jacob Keyes. In the end, the Prophet of Steward's decision to not fire on the ship proved to be a grave mistake. When Arterius disregarded the san'shyuum's orders it was already too late, with Keyes managing to crash-land his ship on the installation. In an rapidly-made summit of the fleet's Council of Masters, Steward gave Special Operations Zuka 'Zamamee orders to eliminate the Human presence on the ring, but denied him the killing of a "Demon", John-117, as he would rather want him taken and questioned then killed. During the ensuing battle, now in the ring, the Minor Prophet secretly ordered Purity of Spirit and Bitterness of the Vanquished to conduct a survey of the ring. As the battle waged on, Stewarship moved from the Truth and Reconciliation in the ring's surface to the Seeker of Truth in orbit, whereas he severely questioned the sangheili's authority on the battle. When the Covenant discovered a gas mine orbiting the nearby gas giant, Threshold, Stewardship dispatched a artifact retrieval team led by Sesa 'Refumee and Loka 'Bandolee to investigate and find anything valuable for study, an act which Thel 'Vadamee did not authorize, as he ordered all of the soldiers under his command to solely focus on the human presence on Halo. Two teams were deployed alongside the Minister of Discovery to what was believed to be a weapons cache, all did lost contact with the ship, with the only exception being a surviving Discovery, who revealed the presence of a ancient parasite on the Covenant's teachings, the xenomorphs. For this failure, Stewardship ordered the commander of the operations on ground to be beheaded, which was conceived. He then contacted Zuka 'Zamamee, via hologram, to inform him his decision to kill the "Demon" had changed, as he realized Jason was a target of extremely danger to their operation on Installation 04. However, before 'Zamamee went to fulfill his desire, Stewardship threatened him with the same fate of the other commander in case he failed. 'Vadamee finally sent a formal order to Stewardship for he to stop interfering with his operations on the ring by using force and influential misapropiation, though his message was ignored by the san'shyuum. Unwillingly to resolve anything formally anymore, Thel sent a unit of his to the'' Seeker of Truth in order to quell Stewardship until the Covenant's confrontation with the UNSC was over, but his unit was destroyed by soldiers loyal to the Minor Prophet, who stated that all who would challenge his leadership would perish. Enraged that sangheili blood was spilled for nothing and Stewardship's constant arrogance, Thel sent a assembled force to retake the ''Seeker of Truth and kill the Prophet of Stewardship if necessary. He escaped, however, in the last minute, going back to the Truth and Reconciliation, while leaving a message for the crew to arrest Thel, which they did not. Soon after, Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee was recovered from a covert mission aboard the ''DSC''-class support ship Infinite Succor, revealing that the Flood threat had invaded not only the Pillar of Autumn, but Covenant numbers as well. This revelation prompted 'Vadamee to commence a emergency quarantine response, priority inquisition, meaning that Stewardship would not be able to leave the ring unless his ship was uninfected. Death Stewardship was captured in the Truth and Reconciliation during the UNSC last raid on the ship and was locked away in the ship's prison. He did not hide his position as a politician, knowing that the UNSC would take him prisoner instead of killing him in the spot. On his cell, he managed to send a rescue message to all the Covenant vessels to save him, but 'Vadamee denied the rescue as the ring was about to detonate. The Prophet of Stewardship died when First Lieutenant Melissa McKay destroyed the ship in an attempt to stop Major Antonio Silva from making the Flood escape from Halo. Personality The Prophet of Stewardship was intelligent and manipulative, establishing a position of power and importance within the Fleet of Particular Justice and aboard the ''Truth and Reconciliation'' nearly equaling that of Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee. Stewardship was incredibly pious and zealous, believing that the own existence of the sangheili combat harness to be a heresy beyond measure for incorporating forerunner technology. Stewardship was described by Orna 'Fulsamee as similar to small vermin he hunted during his childhood. The prophet believed that all sapient beings were intrinsically linked to the forerunners and their creations, even humans, that their despite their status as vermin, were able to discover Installation 04. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:San'Shyuum of Earth-5875 Category:Killed by Melissa McKay (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant politicians (Earth-5875) Category:Politicians of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Levitation Category:Increased Mobility Category:Blue Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875)